chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly Walker
Molly Walker is a canon character used and adapted by Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She has offically been adopted by Mohinder and Mira, making her an adoptive sister to Vibhu, Savajna and Kalya. Molly is now 17 years old, and has lived with her adoptive family first in Madras and currently in New York. She has her canon ability of Clairvoyance and has also manifested Divination, and will in future manifest one other. Appearance Molly is currently seventeen years old, and she is quite attractive. Her hair is a light brown shade, and her eyes are a simple shade of blue, and she has changed from how she used to look. She dresses simply, not bothered by fashion. Her eyes will darken, slightly, but will remain blue, and her hair will also darken, a tiny bit, but will also remain a light brown-dark blonde shade. In the future, she will dye it once or twice. Her skin is quite tanned, generally, as she used to live in India. In the future, she will wear quite a lot of a make up, and she will come to care more about her appearance. She will always wear the same chain necklace, as seen in the picture, and her dress sense will remain simple, but flattering. Abilities So far, Molly has only manifested two of the three abilities she is capable of manifesting, and the first ability is Clairvoyance. Her power allows her to track and locate any person in the world, but simply thinking about them. She will be able to pinpoint them on a map, if she has one near her, or she can simply focus on them and get an address mentally. Molly's second ability is Divination. This enables her to predict the future using any traditional means. She can search for predictions using a stone or crystal, flames or water, and read palms or cards. She can also interpret symbolism in dreams, interpret animal entrails, or interpret celestial patterns or patterns in numbers or words. Any traditional method of divining the future can be used and will work. Family & Relationships Molly's original parents were called James and Lydie Ann Walker, and her paternal grandmother was Ida May Walker, but all three are deceased now. She has since been adopted by Mohinder Suresh and his wife, Mira Suresh. Her adoptive brothers and sister are: *Vibhu Suresh *Savajna Suresh *Kalya Suresh In the future, she will marry Luke Accera-Gray, making her Molly Accera-Gray, and they will have five sons, and no daughters. These sons are: *Cameron Accera-Gray *Axel Accera-Gray *Bradley Accera-Gray *Mason Accera-Gray *Kaden Accera-Gray Etymology The Hebrew meaning of the name Molly is uncertain, however it is believed to mean "Bitter", which she is not generally. Molly still holds a lot of resentment towards Gabriel Gray, for the murder of her parents, but she will grow to forgive him in the future. The English definition is simply a nickname from the name Mary, which has the meaning of "Bitter" as well. At some point she did adopt the name "Ujala" meaning "light, brilliance", but has since dropped it. Her surname is English, and may either refer to a fuller or an officer whose duty consisted of walking or inspecting a certain space of forest ground. Brief History Molly's history basically follows canon, and she lived with Mohinder Suresh in Madras, India, and her adoptive mother and siblings for several years. Molly and the rest of the family recently moved back to America, and is now studying at the Gifted Academy. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters